


Speak Again, Bright Angel

by edgarallanrose



Series: Dean/Cas Sweetheart Challenge 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel is Passive Aggressive, Dean is Trying, DeanCas Sweetheart Challenge, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Miscommunication, One Shot, Sam Is So Done, Season/Series 12, Smooching, This Fic Was Not Sponsored by Sweethearts®, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: As Dean waited in line he glanced around. There were pink and red paper hearts dangling from the ceiling and taped to the windows. There was a little rack by the door displaying Teddy Bears with chocolate boxes attached to their arms. Dean frowned. He checked the date on his phone.“Shit,” he swore under his breath.Part II of my DeanCas Sweetheart Challenge 2017 fics! Can be read as standalone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is y'all, my Valentine's Day themed fic for the Dean/Cas Sweetheart Challenge! Can be read as a standalone! If you have read the first fic, By Any Other Name, this fic is intended to take place a few months afterward.

Dean rubbed at his eyes, trying to get them to refocus on the road. The cassette in the tape deck started clicking. Sam took it out, flipped it over, and put it back in. They’d been on the road for most of the day and Sam had been fidgeting for the last hour or so. Castiel, seated in the back, was silent as ever, watching the minimal scenery whip by outside the window. Dean took first exit they had seen in over thirty miles and pulled into the nearest gas station.

“Fuckin’ Utah,” Dean said. “I always forget how much I-80 blows. I gotta stretch, I’ll get snacks.”

“Bathroom,” Sam said, bolting from the car.

Cas rolled his eyes.

“Then I will refuel.”

Dean quickly made his rounds in the store, piling up on the usual road trip fare and snagging a couple energy drinks that looked like they would rot his insides. They still had quite a ways to go. On his way to the register he passed some boxes of condoms. He backed up, shrugged, and grabbed one. As Dean waited in line he glanced around. There were pink and red paper hearts dangling from the ceiling and taped to the windows. There was a little rack by the door displaying Teddy Bears with chocolate boxes attached to their arms. Dean frowned. He checked the date on his phone.

“Shit,” he swore under his breath.

Castiel had been giving him the cold shoulder the night before and all morning long. When Dean had mentioned it he had just scoffed and shaken his head. Did angels care about Hallmark holidays?

Now at the front of the line Dean started to panic. The teenager at the register rang up his purchases.

“Will that be all?”

“Uh,” Dean frantically looked to his left and saw a candy display. Perfect. He grabbed a handful and threw them on the counter. “These too.”

The kid raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything else.

As Dean exited the store Sam was back in the passenger seat and Cas was just putting the gas cap on. Dean slid into the driver’s side.

“Alright, Slim Jims for me,” Dean said, pulling a handful out of the bag, “squirrel food for Sammy –“

“—Granola is not for –“

“—And, uh, for Cas,” Dean said, trying to conceal the pink wrapper in the palm of his hand as he reached back towards Cas. Cas blinked.

“I didn’t need anything,” he said.

“Yeah well, I got you something, so —“

“What is it?” Sam asked, snatching it from Dean’s grasp.

“Hey!”

“Oh my god,” Sam said, grinning maniacally, “Sweethearts?”

Dean thumped his forehead against the steering wheel. His ears were burning.

“You guys are so cute I wanna puke,” he said, finally handing the candy to Cas.

“It’s Valentine’s Day; I’m trying to be a good…whatever,” Dean mumbled into his hands.

“It’s Valentine’s Day?” Cas said.

Dean sat up and turned around to look at him. He was smiling down at the packet of little candy hearts.

“Isn’t that why you were mad at me?” Dean asked, “Since I forgot Valentine’s Day?”

“I’m not mad at you.”

Dean turned back around, puzzled, put the car in drive and returned to the highway.

“You’ve been short with me ever since we left.”

“Here we go,” Sam muttered, letting out a long-suffering sigh.

“You forgot to put our clothes in the dryer,” Cas sniffed.

“Oh, you have got to be…that was _days_ ago, Cas!”

“They still smell funny.”

Dean dragged a hand down his face.

“Thank you for the Sweethearts, though.”

***

They arrived at a motel in Nevada around midnight. Cas went into the office to book their rooms while Sam and Dean got their bags out of the trunk.

“Remind me again why we’re driving so freakin’ far out West,” Dean grumbled.

“Because Mom asked us to. And she never asks us to,” Sam said.

“Oh yeah. She alright?”

“Yeah, I texted her a few minutes ago. She’s holding off on the morgue visit until we get there tomorrow.”

“Good.”

Cas returned with two room keys.

“Do I get to room with you or am I still in the doghouse?” Dean asked.

“Depends,” Cas shrugged, trying to look disinterested, “can you can make it up to me?”

“Wait,” Dean said, rummaging in the plastic bag from the gas station, pulling out the condoms and shaking them invitingly, “I did buy these today too.”

Cas grinned. Sam groaned.

“Really you guys?”

“We are running low on Astroglide –“

“—I know, I didn’t see any when we stopped –“

 “Jesus, can you just…Cas, please tell me these aren’t adjoining rooms?” Sam asked.

“No, this one is upstairs,” he said holding out a key. Sam took it from him and ran.

“Then I suppose you may sleep with me,” Cas said, stepping into Dean’s space and placing a hand on his cheek. Dean leaned into the touch, pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist.

“I promise I’ll find a laundromat to rewash everything when we reach my mom.”

“Thank you.”

***

Cas was curled against Dean’s side, head pillowed on his shoulder and Dean’s arm slung around him. The TV was buzzing softly as Cas pulled up the sheet to cover their naked hips, comforter kicked down and forgotten at the bottom of the bed. Dean tore open another Sweethearts wrapper.

“These things are like crack,” Dean said, popping one into Cas’ mouth then one into his. “Like, they aren’t even good but I can’t stop eating them.”

“Mmm,” Cas hummed in agreement, remote in hand and flipping through channels. He settled on an episode of The Twilight Zone, then turned toward Dean and opened his mouth. Dean obliged, placing another candy on his tongue.

“Sorry I didn’t plan anything a little fancier for our first Valentine’s Day,” Dean mumbled, crunching on the tart candies. He swallowed. “I should’ve at least gotten champagne. I’m kind of a lousy boyfriend.”

“I disagree,” Cas said, pressing his lips to a cluster of freckles on Dean’s shoulder, “this is perfect.”

Dean reached into the packet for another candy only to find it empty. Which was just as well since Cas was making steady work of kissing him all the way up his neck towards his mouth. Dean turned his head to close the distance. Cas made a soft, pleased sound, parting his lips and deepening the kiss. He tasted like sugar and nondescript fruit flavoring. Dean dug his fingers into Castiel’s hair, tugging and scratching at the scalp with his nails. He pulled back for a moment to look at him. Dark mussed hair and deep blue eyes, looking brighter than usual in contrast to his red, kiss swollen lips.

“You are so sweet,” Dean whispered into his mouth. Cas gently bit Dean’s lip. “So good. Don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“I often find myself asking the same question,” Cas said. “I no longer care what the answer is, so long as I have you.”

“You do,” Dean said, rolling on top of Cas and holding himself up on his forearms. He kissed him again. “You’ve got me, sweetheart.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you soooo much to everyone who has been reading/commenting/leaving kudos for the little fics I've been doing for this challenge. I haven't been this prolific in a while and it feels awesome! I love writing for Supernatural (especially our favorite dweebs Dean and Cas, bless them) and I always love hearing from and talking to my fellow spn fam. Hope your V-Day is filled with lots of candy and gay smoochin'! Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you would like to reblog or like on tumblr you may do so [here.](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/157244377315/speak-again-bright-angel-edgarallanrose) Or just check out my blog and say hi to me!


End file.
